The Ever Elusive Jabberwocky
by Ryzi
Summary: The Jabberwocky has returned to Fabletown, and Bigby has to catch her before she disappears again.


"Bigby…I swear...how did you…what did you do this time?" Dr. Swineheart sighed as he carefully wrapped the deep scratches on the sheriff's arm.

"Depends, where do you want me to start?" Bigby gruffly laughed and ruffled a hand through his hair.

"The beginning would be the best." The Doctor huffed again as he placed a butterfly bandage on his patient's cheek.

"Well it started about a day ago…I think."

"You…think?" Swineheart raised a brow.

"It went by in a blur okay?" He growled.

"No need to get angry."

"Yeah yeah…Alright so yesterday…" Bigby began to relate the story.

* * *

><p>It was going to be a long day in the Woodlands; Bigby sat bored at his desk with a cigarette hanging from his teeth. Snow was making call after call trying to get Fabletown up to some sort of standard with Fables running in and out of the Business Office each with their own complaint or suggestion. The Wolf slumped over and smothered his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray and was just about to reach for another when his phone rang.<p>

"Sheriff Bigby Wolf…" He answered.

"Bigby…" It was Holly from the Trip Trap, "There's someone here I need you to take care of…I wouldn't be calling you if I could handle it myself…But I think you need to see this."

"I'll be right there Holly." Finally some work, the sheriff hung up the phone and straightened his tie before heading out of his office.

There was a line of people waiting to enter the Business Office right outside his door. Snow scurried past and quickly glanced over her shoulder.

"Bigby? Where are you going?" She asked, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Holly called, said she needed help." He paced past her and out into the streets. The hot afternoon sun beat down on the small town, the mixing smells of people and exhaust amongst other things made the Wolf's head reel slightly as he quickly lit another cigarette and took a long drag. Bigby hailed a cab and directed to go to the Trip Trap Bar.

* * *

><p>Once in front of the little shady bar, Bigby immediately noticed something off. A strange scent emitted from the downstairs business that overpowered the smell of smoke floating from his lips. The sheriff squinted and cautiously made his way down the stairs and into the bar. A shrill laugh echoed off the walls and a horde of people were gathered around the table. Bigby slowly advanced through the crowd and his eyes widened.<p>

Leaning back in a chair was none other than (Name) (Surname), better known to the Fables as the Jabberwocky. In her hand were playing cards and on the table was a pile of bills. Her (color) eyes flickered up and down as she smiled and laid down her winning hand. The other card players all groaned and fished out more cash from their wallets. The Jabberwocky snickered and collected her winnings. Everyone began chattering furiously and Bigby loudly cleared his throat, silencing the crowd.

They all scattered from the table and out the door, leaving only the Big Bad Wolf, the Troll, Grendel, and the Jabberwocky in one room.

"Well well, if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf himself." (Name) cooed and rose from her seat. She adjusted her shorts and tank top with a smile, "I'm surprised you'd come all the way out here in this heat, doesn't all that fur get awful hot?" the Jabberwocky sauntered up to the Wolf and trailed a finger down his chest. Suddenly her hand began to shift into a claw and she quickly pulled away.

"Damn, almost forgot why I came back." (Name) shuffled the wad of cash in her bag and scurried out the door. Bigby looked over to Holly who returned with a squint and a sigh. The Wolf sat down at the bar.

"I can see why you called." He huffed and exhaled a large puff of smoke. It had been years since the Jabberwocky had been seen around Fabletown. In fact most of the residents had begun to call her the "Fable of Fabletown". Most times she came around when her Glamour was wearing off and she had to purchase more. She never stayed more than a day and never spoke to anyone. The fact that she was always outside the town bothered both Ichabod—when he _was_ in charge—and Snow, but whenever they checked for her in the Mirror, she was always Glamoured. Holly poured the sheriff a drink, but he waved it off.

"I'd love to stay and drink, but I'll have to report this to Snow." Bigby sighed as he got up.

"Gotta report to your _owner_?" Grendel teased.

"Ah fuck off." The Wolf grumbled as he exited the bar and hailed another cab back to the Woodlands.

* * *

><p>Bigby quickly ran into the apartment and to the Business Office where Snow was flipping through one of the many Fable books.<p>

"Snow, Ja—"

"I know, Bluebeard just told me…" She quickly flipped through the pages, "Look, I need you to just try and get her down to the office so I can _maybe_ just _hopefully_ convince her to stay. It would finally put my mind at ease knowing that she won't be out and about jeopardizing our existence!"

The sheriff nodded and walked over to the Mirror.

"Alright…Mirror show me the Jabberwocky." He ordered.

"Bigby, you know the rule." The Mirror chided.

The Wolf sighed, "Fine…Mirror, Mirror…don't get cocky…where the hell is the…Jabberwocky."

The Mirror swirled and revealed (Name) leaving the Thirteenth Floor with her Glamour.

"_Great, she hasn't left yet._" He ran out of the office and to the main street, where just a block away he could see the Jabberwocky hailing a cab. Bigby broke into a full on sprint to catch the girl. She turned her head and her eyes flickered red in surprise as she ducked into an alleyway. Bigby chased after her into the dark alley and reached out a hand to grab (name)'s arm, but she half shifted out her wings and used them to give her an extra boost forward. The Wolf was faster however and shifted himself and lunged. He dug his claws into her calf and dragged her back.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" She shrieked as she began to fully shift. Her soft skin formed into thick scales. Claws grew from her nails and her neck extended out while her teeth turned to fangs. Her once beautiful body was now the ugly deformity of what the _true_ Jabberwocky looked like. With her wings fully extended, (name) launched herself into the air, hoping to shake off the Wolf. But Bigby dug his claws in deeper and threw her back down to Earth. He pinned her down and snarled.

"Well well—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He growled in her face, "Just…make this easy…for the both of us…and come with me…"

"Hmmm…No." The Jabberwocky kicked her feet upwards, sending Bigby flying off her. The sheriff landed with a thud. He blacked out for a moment, and in that moment his target escaped.

"God…damn it…" He huffed.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Snow was not too happy hearing that (Name) had escaped again.<p>

"Alright…Let's just try the mirror…" She suggested as she quickly paced over to the magical object, "Mirror, Mirror we're against the clock, please show us the Jabberwock." The image of an injured (Name) limping into the Open Arms Motel appeared.

"Let's go." Snow huffed and rushed out the door with Bigby in tow.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the motel, the two noticed a trail of blood leading behind the receptionist desk. A soft pained hiss sounded from the doorway. Snow and Bigby cautiously entered to see (Name) curled up on the ground, hugging her crudely wrapped leg.<p>

"Sheesh Bigby…" The Deputy Mayor commented as she moved in closer. The Jabberwocky tried to writhe away, but was far too exhausted.

"Just come peacefully…We'll get everything sorted out."

(Name) spat at Snow and glared, "You think I belong in this shithole of a town? Think again."

"Come on (Name)…Don't make this hard…"

The injured Fable laughed bitterly, "Says the Big Bad Wolf…Ya lucky I'm too damned tired to…" her (color) eyes fluttered shut as she passed out from exhaustion.

"Bigby, let's take her back."

The Wolf scooped the Jabberwocky up in his arms and followed his partner out the door.

As the two of them walked down the street, Bigby could not help but feel a little bad for (Name). She was one of the most ferocious Fables out there, a real monster if she wanted to be. And now she was to be tethered to Fabletown like everyone else. It was only a matter of time before she became stir crazy and lash out. Most Fables did not get along with her either. He sighed and looked at the female in his arms, taking note of how her (length, color) hair wisped about her face, how her (color) skin seemed to faintly glow in the fading sunlight, and how her chest subtly rose and fell with every exhausted breath. She was so beautiful…

"Bigby, take her up into your apartment and keep your eye on her. I'm going to get everything set up for her to stay." Snow ordered as they stepped into the elevator.

"Sure thing…" Bigby agreed as the doors opened for the Deputy Mayor to exit.

When Bigby reached his apartment, he was lucky that Colin had not decided to pay him a visit. Last thing he needed was his friend asking him why there was an unconscious Fable in the apartment. He sat (Name) down in a chair and proceeded to flop down into his own and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of shuffling awoke the Wolf from his slumber. He looked over at the clock that read 12:00am. Snow must have gotten caught up in her work again…<p>

Another clatter alerted the Wolf and he quickly rose to his feet.

"Oh for Pete's sake…sit down Wolf." (Name) hissed in the darkness.

"You're not going anywhere…" Bigby snarled.

"Just come off it…Look…You know better than anyone I don't belong here…" The Jabberwocky sighed. The sheriff could feel a set of hands place themselves on his chest, "You know how much the Fables here hate me…You know how much that hurts…"

"(N-Name)…Can't you be reasonable for once?" He could feel a strange warmth growing between them, electricity shot through his nerves.

"I _am_ being reasonable." The Wolf could feel (Name)'s hot breath as she drew closer, he involuntarily shivered slightly.

"It's…not so…bad here…Snow's really picking this place…up…" A pair of soft lips pressed against his own for a moment.

"It's always Snow…" She planted another kiss on his cheek and urged him to sit down, "Look I bet she really is doing a good job. But I can't stay." Bigby all but collapsed on the chair as (Name) slowly crawled on his lap, obviously taking advantage of the building tension, "I can't stay for much longer."

He wasn't sure what it was-perhaps the raw animal instinct taking over-that had him craving more. A hand slipped under his tie and forcefully pulled him closer. Bigby could see (Name)'s hungry smile in the bright moonlight that streamed through the blinds as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips moved harshly against his and she rolled his lower lip between her teeth, making him moan and allowing her access to his mouth. He gasped into her and brought a hand up into her (length) locks. The Jabberwocky's nimble hands quickly unbuttoned the Wolf's shirt and she lightly scraped her nails down his chest, earning a low, satisfied growl.

"(N-ame)…" He sighed and trailed his hands down her back to her rear and gave a firm squeeze. He rolled his hips against hers and felt her nails claw against his arms, drawing some blood.

The two broke for air and stared at each other for a moment, their eyes flickering between forms. (Name) smirked and slowly began to rise from her position, "I have to leave".

"N-no…" Bigby seemed to plead and grabbed the other Fable's wrist, "Not until I say so." His voice grew huskier and he could hear the female shudder as he pulled her down again. With his other clawed hand he tore open her tank top and bra before pulling her even closer and kissing the space between her breasts. His stubble scratched against her soft skin and she hissed as she ran her fingers through his brown wavy hair. (Name) reached down and cupped her hand around the bulge in the Wolf's pants, making him howl and buck against her touch. She smiled and worked his pants down his thighs, then his boxers. Once again she trailed her fingers along the length of his manhood and felt him twitch under her.

"Hm? How's that, pet?" The Jabberwocky purred by his ear and softly nibbled the outer shell.

"S-Shit…" The sheriff hissed as he desperately pawed at her own shorts.

"What's that? You want something?" She teased as she slowly removed her own bottoms. Bigby growled hungrily as he aggressively reached to remove the clothing faster, only to be stopped by a quick scratch to the cheek that instantly begun to bleed.

"Ah-ah…" (name) scolded as she shuffled out of her pants, "Bad dog." She leaned over the Wolf and smiled wickedly, "and just to think, I was going to _reward_ you for being so good…" She slipped a hand down between her thighs and slowly rubbed, "But I suppose not." The Jabberwocky moaned and Bigby could feel the heat radiating from her core. It was driving him insane now. He shivered in absolute need. His instincts taking over as he forcefully grabbed her hip and ran another hand over the one delved inside her.

The female gasped and staggered off balance onto the floor on her back. Bigby immediately followed and hovered over her. He smiled a sinister grin and held her arms above her head with one hand.

"My turn." He snarled as his fangs peeked out and hungrily planted his lips on hers before using his other hand to prop up her hips.

"B-b-bad…d-d-dog…" (Name) gasped between the sloppy kisses, "Y-you're gonna…g-get…puni—AHHHhhhhahhhh!" she all but shrieked as the Wolf thrust his throbbing member deep inside her core. He took no time to begin thrusting in and out, the tight friction between him and the other Fable sending nothing but pure euphoria through him. He removed his hand from the female's wrists and moved it to a breast, expertly kneading it in his palm as she gasped his name.

Bigby could feel everything inside him tensing as he drew closer to release. His pace increased and he clawed at every inch of her skin desperately. Growls echoes from his throat as the tension snapped and he howled out her name into the hot night air. A pair of hand pushed him over onto his back as (Name) sat up on his hips and continued to roll against him, still not completely satisfied. She hissed and panted as she rolled and shifted with him deep inside her. Bigby reached a hand to her womanhood and dipped a finger into the folds, searching for that one spot that would have her screaming again.

He trailed his digit around the heat until he felt a bump that instantly had her mewl when he prodded at it. The Wolf propped himself up and continued to run his finger over the nub, earning long, satisfied moans. He could feel her inner walls tighten around him as she drew closer. The Jabberwocky's breaths became labored until she finally released her heat and rose off him.

She staggered up and pulled her bottoms back up. Bigby looked up at the form over him as she grabbed her torn top and stumbled over to the open window.

"I've over-stayed my welcome." She whispered as she placed a foot on the sill, "I'll see you around Sheriff Bigby Wolf…" and with that she launched herself out the window. Bigby could hear her wings flapping in the wind.

"H-hah…Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Well…at least the cause of these injuries is something…a bit more pleasant. I bet Ms. White, was furious." The doctor mentioned as he packed up his briefcase.<p>

"Hah, yeah. She really chewed me out for losing the Jabberwocky." The Wolf nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Next time, try and keep yourself together." Dr. Swineheart said before heading out.

"No promises doc."


End file.
